Snowdrift, A Dramione Fanfic
by socallmeamy
Summary: Draco observes from afar as scarlet has taken his place. A song-fic based on Taylor Swift's "Breathe". My first Dramione, oneshot. Rated T for some strong language.


Hey guys! I've written a bit of fanfiction before, but this is my first Dramione. This was posted originally on tumblr because I couldn't get to work at first. I hope you all like it. Also - I tried to get the formatting to look as close to the original as possible but please let me know if there's a way to improve it, I had a hard time with it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe nor Taylor Swift's (Breathe) lyrics.

* * *

><p>"<em>none of us thought it was gonna end that way"<em>

* * *

><p>His breath fogged up the glass as he stared out the window.<p>

He wasn't quite sure what tower he was in, all he knew was that it was imperative he get away.

From her.

And him.

* * *

><p>"<em>people are people and sometimes we change our minds"<em>

* * *

><p>Draco had passed the two "lovebirds" as the Hogwarts gossipers had affectionately (naively) titled them. Her red knit cap placed haphazardly on a wild mess of curls glittered with snow, and all he could think is how that hat should be green.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>it's killing me to see you go after all this time"<em>

* * *

><p>Green. He remembered her delicate fingers on his green tie, tugging him downwards into the snow. He had always hated snow – it was too cold, too pure, too temporary. But Hermione – she was warmth.<p>

She had giggled as his bewildered face had met the powdery ground, caught so off-guard he couldn't resist.

Couldn't resist her.

* * *

><p>"<em>it's the kinda ending you don't really want to see"<em>

* * *

><p>His heart plummeted, head spun, stomach churned as he saw scarlet hair lean in for a kiss on her lips… the lips that were once covered by <strong>his<strong>.

Draco ran.

* * *

><p>"<em>now I don't know what to be without you around"<em>

* * *

><p>His frozen face scowled as her mouth, still wracked by giggles, crept towards his snow-covered cheek. She assured him that no one had seen, everyone had gone home for the holidays.<p>

She had stayed for him.

* * *

><p>"<em>no one here to save me"<em>

* * *

><p>As Draco thundered down the deserted hallways, he wondered where it had all gone wrong.<p>

He had, of course, insisted that no one could know about their relationship. He pleaded with her to understand, and for a while, he thought she did.

Until she didn't.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't breathe without you, but I have to"<em>

* * *

><p>He felt like he was suffocating as her warm brown eyes stared up at him expectantly.<p>

She wanted a response.

How the fuck was he supposed to respond to that?

She needed to know that he loved her.

She wanted to believe in a future.

* * *

><p>"<em>every little bump in the road I tried to swerve"<em>

* * *

><p>He sputtered, trying to come up with a response that would pacify her.<p>

Of course he loved her.

If Draco was ever sure of anything in his life, it was that he was inescapably in love with Hermione Granger.

But he couldn't give her what she wanted. It just wouldn't work out – a future? No one would accept it.

* * *

><p>"<em>and we know it's never simple, never easy"<em>

* * *

><p>Her eyes had turned cold as they began to glisten with tears.<p>

She took his silence in for a moment.

Acceptance settled in her features, Draco misinterpreting them for a sign that she was accepting of what he could give.

* * *

><p>"<em>you're the only thing I know like the back of my hand"<em>

* * *

><p>He leaned in for a kiss, to brush away her tears, whisper apologies and his gratitude that she understood.<p>

She flinched away, fervently shaking her head.

Her face turned stony and regretful as brown met grey.

His eyes widened as he realized what acceptance truly meant. She couldn't do this anymore.

* * *

><p>"<em>hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me"<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione gave a resigned sigh, a last lingering peck on the lips and ran one finger down his tie.<p>

Then she calmly got up and walked out the door, never looking back.

And just like that, he lost her.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"<em>

* * *

><p>He wiped the fog away only to instantly regret the lack of barrier from the truth.<p>

Scarlet sat where blond once was. And as he went in to whisper sweet-nothings into her ear like he once did, a smile graced her features but didn't quite meet her eyes.

A pang of selfish pride bubbled up to the surface only for reality to set in.

Kisses were placed on her frosty cheek.

She wasn't his anymore.

Her hands clasped a red tie flecked with snow, and she began to lean in to meet scarlet, Draco looked away.

He cracked the window open, put out his hand as a crystal flake made a twirling descent into his hand. It was cold, pure, and for a second, lingered in his palm until it, too, faded away.

He hated snow.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry"<em>


End file.
